1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network communication, and more particularly to a network device and a method of measuring upstream bandwidth employed thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Flow control is an important quality of server (QoS) consideration in network communication. Measurement of upstream bandwidth is a widely implemented method for controlling flow of the communication network.
Currently, accurate measurement of the upstream bandwidth of the communication network is accomplished by transmitting a plurality of Internet control message protocol (ICMP) request datagrams to a communication network server in the network and calculating the upstream bandwidth according to the reception time of response datagrams related to the ICMP datagrams. However, most communication network servers do not always respond to the ICMP request datagrams, such that upstream bandwidth may not always be measured. Therefore, there is a requirement for a solution that can overcome the limitations described.